The present invention relates to a method for skin care, and particularly to a method for skin care using the water insoluble fraction, organic fraction, or active components of Astragalus membranaceus. 
Astragalus is derived from the root of a plant, known as Astragalus membranaceus. It is also known as milk vetch root (referring to astragalus species that grow in the United States) and Huang-Qi. Astragalus has often been used by practitioners of traditional Chinese medicine to strengthen or tone the body's overall vitality, improve digestion, and support the spleen. Studies confirmed that it contains medicinally active compounds, including a polysaccharide that stimulates the immune system.
Research has also shown that subjects with advanced cancer showed a two to three fold increase in the strength of their immune response after being given astragalus. A second study showed that astragalus boosted immune response, even in animals that were treated with an immunosuppressive drug, cyclophosphamide. Astragalus is taken in China by cancer patients to boost immunity after drug or radiation treatment. It may protect body cells against heavy metals and chemical toxins.
However, none of the studies is directed to an extract from Astragalus membranaceus used for skin care.